


Белые ночи

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian, вроде как свидание но так считает только один его участник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Написано на Марафон Чумовых Историй, тема 2.2 "Город, в котором нет ночи".Что важнее - законы природы или указ администрации? У майора Андреевой есть возможность проверить это лично. А также понять, что командировка обещает быть очень, очень странной.
Series: Нулогорск.fm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694





	Белые ночи

Свой эфир радиоведущая завершила сообщением о том, что жителям города рекомендуется идти на контакт с военными в форме со знаками различия, отвечать на их вопросы и вообще всячески демонстрировать настоящее нулогорское дружелюбие. Собственно, об этом никто не просил, но руководство было не против.

Так что ни для кого удивительным не было обнаружить её в середине дня в кафе на центральной площади - в компании майора Андреевой. Майор была, как всегда, вежлива, сдержана и тактична, а вот радиоведущая разве что не светилась от счастья. Хотя, возможно, и светилась, но они сидели около окна, погода была солнечной - сложно было сказать.

\- Так зачем был приказ об отмене ночи? - почти осторожно поинтересовалась майор, лениво помешивая сахар в своём кофе.  
\- Ну, сейчас же положено начаться сезону белых ночей. Но без распоряжения ничего не получится, - пожала плечами Марьяша. Для неё было удивительным, что такая умная и образованная женщина не знает таких простых вещей - но всё же, мало ли, откуда она приехала. Пётр Куницын, переехавший сюда из Дна, тоже поначалу многому удивлялся, но привык быстро.

Майор слегка нахмурилась, открыла было рот, но так и не смогла сформулировать толком ещё один вопрос. Насколько ей подсказывали общие знания, на этой широте белые ночи должны были начаться примерно числа восьмого-десятого мая и продлиться недели три. Озвученное сегодня в радиоэфире распоряжение вступало в силу третьего мая и действовать должно было до первого августа. На этот период, согласно ему, полностью отменялась ночь. Что ж, оставалось лишь ждать.

Марьяша в два глотка допила чай и сияющим взглядом уставилась на собеседницу.  
\- Прекрасная Елизавета, - заговорила она, невольно переключившись на эфирный, хорошо поставленный тон, - а вы уже успели побывать на набережной?  
\- Ну, да, - пожала плечами майор. - Пару раз, но так, просто проходила мимо.  
\- А хотите прогуляться? Там очень, очень красиво, - радиоведущая сцепила пальцы в замок и умостила на них подбородок, немигающим взглядом любуясь майором Андреевой.  
\- Ну... почему бы и нет, - с заминкой ответила та, прикинув, что в целом день выдался свободным.  
\- А в белые ночи там ещё красивее, - пообещала Марьяша и поднялась, чтобы надеть ветровку поверх своего странноватого свитера. Казалось, пушистый ворс непрестанно шевелился, отчего рисунок был то в звёздочку, то в треугольники, то вообще сливался во что-то психоделическое.

* * *

На календаре было двадцать восьмое июля. Начиная с третьего мая, солнце ни разу не заходило. И вопреки всем законам природы - абсолютно одинаково каждый день. Майор Андреева озадаченно посмотрела в свои записи, потом на линию горизонта, над которой висело вполне яркое солнце, потом на часы, потёрла озадаченно лоб и тяжело вздохнула.

Кажется, распоряжения администрации здесь были важнее, чем законы природы. В голове это не укладывалось просто никак.

Майор сняла тёмные очки и прикрыла глаза. С того дня, как она прибыла в этот "приветливый северный городок", слишком многое просто взрывало ей мозг. Радиоведущая, с которой почему-то получалось общаться чаще всех, старательно пыталась объяснять всё, как могла - но она была местной и многое просто воспринимала как должное. А потом безумно удивлялась каким-то совершенно обычным с точки зрения майора вещам...

Ох уж эта радиоведущая. Да она одна взрывала мозг совершенно отдельно - сколько ей было лет? Кем она была? Или - чем? Почему постоянно оказывалась где-то рядом?

У майора Андреевой не было ни единого ответа на эти вопросы. (Хотя если бы она была немного внимательнее, то на последний ответила бы очень легко.)

Солнечные белые ночи совершенно сбили ей ритм. Сегодня в радиоэфире прозвучало напоминание о том, что первого августа заканчивается действие распоряжения, и майор Андреева могла лишь надеяться, что со второго числа вернутся нормальные ночи. И даже готова была смириться с полной нелогичностью происходящего.

* * *

Ночь на первое августа была такой же солнечной, как и все предыдущие. А вот вечером второго августа солнце благочинно склонилось к горизонту и зашло где-то в районе десяти вечера, чтобы на следующий день взойти ближе к семи утра.

Майор Андреева надеялась, что успела морально подготовиться. Как оказалось - нет.

А ещё больше она оказалась не готова к тому, что почему-то её подчинённые спросили, как прошло свидание с Марьяшей. Разве это было свидание?..

Иногда проницательная и очень умная женщина в упор не видела достаточно очевидного рядом с собой. Но по мнению другой женщины, очень странной и очень говорливой, это лишь добавляло безупречному образу очарования.


End file.
